Principessa
by Frilly Nappo
Summary: Anything his princess wants, his princess gets. BelphegorxOC


Disclaimer: No own.

Gahh, I'll write something worthy soon. No OC's, or blanks...

EDIT : Thank you Gekokujou Revolution for the Italian correction :DD

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Qualsiasi cosa la mia principessa voglia, la mia principessa ottiene

"Can I have some," you whimpered, pouting the way you knew people couldn't handle. "I don't want a lot."

Squalo frowned, staring down at his slice of cake from some random recruits birthday, "Hell no," he ignored you, picking up his fork. "This is the last fucking piece and I'm not giving it to you just like that, brat." he snorted indignantly, poking the moist cake with his fork. His mouth watered-- it was an inexplicably delicious cake that Lussuria made and he was not interested in sharing, especially not with the likes of you. You were always getting your way around the Varia since that freak was almost always watching.

You bit back a whine, "I'm not asking for the whole piece, Squalo-san, just a little bite," you tried to explain, scooting closer to the long-haired male and his precious cake. "I'd take a little icing if you preferred?" you opted, tilting your head to the side in a questioning manner. You just had to have some of that glorious cake. It had to be the best cake you ever had the honor of eating. No one's cooking could compare to that of Lussuria's; that you were unwaveringly sure of.

"VOOII! Are you _insane_?! The icing is, undoubtedly, the best part," ranted the shark, towering above you suddenly (which you shrunk to and began to tear up). "I most definitely won't share any of my fucking icing!" he finished, picking up the chair he had thrown and sitting in it. He picked up his fork again, preparing to take his bite. He failed to notice your pitiful crying, or the tall shadow looming over him. He didn't miss, however, the oddly shaped knife protruding from his wondrous slice.

"Touch it and I'll decorate you as a cactus." warned a toying voice as a creep 'shishishi' followed afterwards.

Squalo growled, turning to face the smirking blond behind him, "No, not this time," he shook his head violently, "I'm gonna fight for this fucking cake, you bastard!" he declared one hand pointing to the tiny cake and the other holding his sword tip towards Bel's neck. He glared at the crowned prince determinedly, fighting the nagging voice in his head that told him not to bother with it. Lussuria could make _him_ many cakes on _his_ birthday.

Belphegor chuckled darkly, only twitching his hand for a wave of sharp knives to be thrown at the shocked Squalo. He admired the man now pinned by his coat and undershirt to the pastel walls, turning his head to look at you with a crookedly attractive grin. "Yuu-chan, this is yours isn't it," he inquired teasingly (to which Squalo barked, "It's mine, MINE!"), "Here you go, principessa." he handed the paper plate to you, sitting besides you at the round table. He watched you with a smirk as you nervously picked at the cake.

It was great, but stealing it without Squalo's permission made eating it a little less enjoyable. A little. You intentionally left a sizable piece at the table and poured a new glass of milk before allowing Bel to usher you out of the kitchen and to some other location.

"Bel, you shouldn't be so mean to the others just for me," you scolded as your hand massaged his temple. He had sat you down in his room and rested his head in your lap. "I'm sure Squalo wouldn't given me some eventually..." you murmured even though you knew that wasn't true. You smiled at the way Bel scoffed, forgetting your anger momentarily as you twirled a gold lock around your finger.

Bel looked up at your through his blond curtain of hair, laughing, "Ushishishi, well they should know prince's principessa gets whatever she wants," he said with a dangerous tone, "Even if I have to get it for her forcibly." he grinned, laughing as you gave a visible shudder to his strange form of loving dedication.

You gave a nervous laugh, deciding it was no use telling him not to do it since he was a stubborn prince. You traced the shape of his lips, a mischievous look in your large eyes. "Your principessa would really like a kiss from her principe azzurro," you rose a brow as Bel's long arm went behind your neck and he brought you down until your faces were inches apart. You knew you were blushing when he 'shishishi-ed,' but before you could yell at him for laughing at your nervousness he crushed his lips against your.

"_Qualsiasi cosa la mia principessa voglia, la mia principessa ottiene_..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

~Notes~

Qualsiasi cosa la mia principessa voglia, la mia principessa ottiene – Whatever my princess wants, my princess gets

principe azzurro – prince charming


End file.
